


[完结]病毒（警爵）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 双胞胎搞事有一手, 小蓝依旧是最可爱的！, 搬起石头砸自己的脚, 注意前后, 爵士, 警车, 警车X 爵士
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]病毒（警爵）

“现在，工作的事结束了，要不要来做点更有意思的？”爵士手肘一撑，坐在警车的办公桌上，毫不在意地把堆放整齐的数据板挤的七零八落。他前倾上身，坐在桌子上使得他比椅子里的警车高出了一截，尽管他本身的身高并没有这个优势。爵士黑色的手指蹭了蹭警车的面甲，又顺着脖颈向下，暧昧地在他的胸前车灯上画了几圈。  
警车抓住捣乱的手，视线依旧在眼前的显示屏上。“离回家还有2个周期（cycle）。”  
爵士知道警车一旦深陷工作就无法自拔，这和他深陷自己的接口是一样的道理，输出管同理。“那我能在你办公室放松一下吗？”爵士舔了舔下唇，指着自己的内存条。  
警车扬了扬眉毛，示意可以。他低下头，随后又很快地抬头。“你要怎么放松？”  
爵士跳下桌子，坐在对面的椅子上，现在他又比警车低一点了。  
“飞毛腿刚刚给我传了一部电影，据说绝赞，他推荐我一定要在合适的时间看一下。”爵士笑的很是暧昧，并且特意强调了“合适”两个字。  
警车用二极管也能想到飞毛腿传的是什么片子。不过无所谓，他还是有足够的把握能在爵士看那部“合适”的片子时保持足够的定力的。  
警车重新把视线放回显示屏上的时候，爵士也打开了自己的内存。他找到最新的影片文件，连接上音频接收器。  
两个TF开始各干各的，互不打扰。  
虽然警车没听到片子的声音，但是他偶尔会用余光扫一眼爵士的外放屏幕。  
出乎意料，居然跟他想的不一样。那真是一部老掉牙的让他只想充电的片子。  
事实上，爵士也很惊讶。看来他和警车想的一样，可是没想到飞毛腿传来的片子这么无趣。  
“我以为阳光仔会给我点更劲爆的东西……”爵士忍不住小声抱怨了一句，在看到警车没什么表情的光镜时，他又笑了。“你不跟我一起看真是明智的选择。”  
警车也奇怪。传一部老掉牙的片子给自己的上司，这不像是那对喜欢恶作剧的双胞胎干的事。  
事情似乎有点不对劲。可他又说不上来。  
这种无法把控的感觉很快涌上他的处理器，让他从火种里都开始往外疑惑。  
爵士的护目镜暗淡了下去，他的头雕上的小角都显得无精打采了起来。警车忍不住叹了口气，放下笔。他向自己的火伴伸出手。  
什么工作，见鬼去吧。

白色的手指探到了爵士的对接面板缝隙处，又拿到光镜前。警车看着手指上透明的润滑液。  
“好像已经等不及了？”  
爵士索性从发声器里哼出更多的呻吟，他希望警车能把那堆数据板扔到地上，直接把他按在这张桌子上拆。他现在只想要黑白涂装的2IC把他的管子捅进来，像暴风雨一样把他拆到下线。  
就像他们以前每次那样。  
爵士有充足的把握。他知道用什么样的声音能更好地激起警车的性奋点。  
动情的呻吟声从发声器里溢出，绵软而迫切地渴望着他。  
爵士毫不费力地就捕捉到了警车的风扇微微加速的声音。没错，就是这样，快点，扔掉你的数据板，我就在这儿，我属于你，对我做什么都可以。  
事实上警车也的确打算这么做。  
他把爵士推倒在干净整洁的桌面，打开他的双腿，一边亲吻着他的胸甲，一边摸索对接面板的暗扣。  
那是他再熟悉不过的地方。

爵士已经不知道是第几次用小腿去蹭警车了，他终于抬起上半身，看向在他面板处忙活的警车。“Prowl？”  
警车面有难色地抬头。“你的暗扣，为什么打不开了？”  
爵士的嘴巴张的比他吞下警车输出管的时候都大。  
他试着自己去摸暗扣，的确没有反应了。无论按几次，对接面板就是打不开，而润滑液还在从缝隙里不断向外渗出。  
“见鬼！这算怎么回事？”爵士越发奇怪，输入口令密码，暗扣终于开始工作，他长出了一口气。  
“也许你的装甲该做保养了。”警车抬起爵士的小腿，从脚踝处开始亲吻，一直来到大腿内侧的敏感的线路上，他的舌尖挑逗着那些光滑的电线，电解液把里面弄得一塌糊涂。  
爵士难耐地扭动着腰肢。“快点进来，Prowl，快点……”  
润滑液已经从半开的对接面板里流到了桌面上。警车不得不承认，这样半开着面板的爵士看起来美味极了。他的手指从容地来到已经被打湿的保护叶上，另一只手向上摸到爵士的胸甲处。那里的装甲也已经半开启了，警车把自己的手伸进爵士的胸甲里，温和而缱绻地抚摸着爵士。爵士的机身随着警车的动作起伏着，用自己的胸部轻轻顶着警车手的出力方向，他诱导着警车向更深处抚摸，并用呻吟声对这种爱抚给与肯定。  
是谁说TF对接的时候要拆光才有感觉的，这种半遮半掩的更有想象的空间好吧。  
爵士扭动着臀部催促警车的手指继续向里进发，他的光镜里渗着赤裸的欲望，嘴唇微微颤抖。  
警车的手指进的更深了，两只手都是。  
说到这里我们有必要看一下塞博坦人机体的样子。他们的手指通常比较纤细，手腕会稍粗，手臂就比较粗了。所以当警车的两只手都更进一步深入到爵士的装甲里的时候，装甲打开的幅度就已经无法适应他的手腕和手臂的粗细了。于是他让爵士把装甲再打开一点，以便可以更深入一些。  
爵士照办了。  
“哦渣的！怎么回事？”爵士发现他的暗扣又不工作了。今天这么好的办公室play气氛，暗扣接二连三出问题让他颇为恼火。手动打开不成，他又试了一下口令，遗憾的是再次失败了。  
“你还是去找救护车看看吧。”警车颇为遗憾地说，同时准备把手撤出来。  
随后他皱起了眉头。  
他的手被卡住了。两只手都是。  
一只卡在爵士的对接面板缝隙里，一只卡在爵士的胸甲里。  
“不会吧？”爵士夸张地坐起来，看着警车的两只手卡在他机体的两个不同部位，忍不住哈哈大笑起来。  
“别笑了，你难道想这个样子出去？”警车的声音里带着一丝愠怒。  
“放松，警车，相信我，能进就能出。”爵士一边安慰警车，一边思考。“你试着转一下？也许里面的齿轮有点涩……啊……别……轻一点……”  
显然警车的手指动作按到了爵士的节点。  
于是爵士再次重申了希望警车进一步深入的愿望。  
警车也再次照做了。  
于是他被卡的更牢了。  
渣的这事绝对不正常！警车在爵士愈发放浪的叫声中忍下欲望，启动扫描装置，扫描爵士的机体线路。  
果然有问题。  
爵士的中心处理器中了病毒。看起来不是什么大问题，但是病毒很顽固，而且只控制对接面板和胸甲的开合。  
警车气的握拳。  
爵士忍不住又呻吟了一声。  
“你接触什么了？”警车开始着手处理病毒。问题很清楚了，不管他是想把手撤出来还是继续拆爵士，都得解决这个病毒。  
“没接触什么啊？”爵士仔细回忆了一遍刚结束的任务，时不时带出几声诱人的喘息。  
“病毒的路径是从神经线过去的，神经线连着你的数据端口。你接收过什么数据吗？”警车继续忍着自己已经开始敲对接面板的管子。  
“接收的数据？”爵士看了看自己的内存条。  
飞毛腿发给他的电影正乖巧地躺在里面。

横炮笑的东倒西歪，他的双胞胎兄弟则靠在他的肩上，跟他一起东倒西歪。  
“天啊！我根本没想到他能两只手都卡住！”  
“我还以为他会把输出管卡在里面！”  
“我还以为他的输出管会卡在爵士胸甲里！”  
“喂喂炮仔，我们是在讨论我们的两个上司，不是昨晚片子里的两个主角！”  
“不过老哥你不觉得那个姿势真的很赞吗？”  
“如果你愿意的话，今晚我可以试一下，洗好胸甲等着我。”  
屏幕那头，警车的面甲正在以光镜可见的速度随着双胞胎的每一句玩笑迅速黑下去。  
“笑够了没？”  
“笑够了。”双胞胎乖巧地坐好。  
“病毒的解除密码交出来。”  
“没问题。”横炮打了个响指。“有个条件。”  
“说。”  
“以后我们跟蓝霹雳对接的时候你不许管！”  
爵士在处理器默默地为双胞胎点了两根蜡，飞毛腿一根，横炮一根。  
警车的面甲上倒是没什么表情。“小蓝已经成年了，他自己会为自己的行为负责，不需要我管。”  
飞毛腿哼唧唧地说：“你也知道小蓝成年了？那你还整天像他监护人一样管这管那！”  
“我不是像他监护人，我就是他监护人。”  
“但是小蓝成年了！你不能把他当幼生体一样！你和烟幕都有火伴了，小蓝整天在家看你们发狗粮，你于心何忍啊！”  
“你们要当小蓝的火伴？”  
“警车你太老土了，谁说只有火伴才能对接？”  
爵士决定把给双胞胎点的两根蜡换成两盏长明灯，灯油买一送一的那种。  
“好，我不管。”警车很干脆地答应了。  
这下轮到双胞胎吃惊了。  
“他居然答应了？”  
“他居然这么爽快地答应了？”  
“我本来还想着如果他拒绝的话，就要他跳海草舞给我们看！”  
“老哥，他一只手插爵士接口里，一只手插爵士胸里，怎么跳？”  
“他们俩可以一起跳啊！”  
爵士默默地把处理器里的长明灯换成了激光炮。  
“病毒解除密码发过来。”警车看向双胞胎。  
“不行老哥，万一我们给了他密码，他说话不算话怎么办？”  
“我有个大胆的想法，炮仔……”  
爵士护目镜前忽然闪过一道光，伴随着咔嚓的两声。  
飞毛腿晃了晃手里的照片。“长官，可要说话算话哦。”

警车终于抽出了自己的手臂，那里的神经线因为长时间保持一个姿势而发出几个疼痛警报。警车没在意，顺手关掉那些红色框框，他扶起爵士，帮他把装甲扣好，忽地一口咬在爵士的脖颈线路上。  
爵士浑身一个哆嗦。“Prowl？”  
警车没说话，湿热的吻顺着爵士的脖颈下滑到车灯上，熟练地挑逗着车灯的缝隙。爵士一手抱住警车的机体，头雕向后仰去，双腿分开，一手撑在桌面上。  
横炮有点发愣。“老哥，他们不知道摄像头还开着吗？”  
飞毛腿也有点懵逼。“难道他们对于当众play有特殊的爱好？”  
细碎的呻吟声从爵士发声器里流泻出来。  
横炮：卧槽赤鸡！  
飞毛腿：炮仔去给我开袋零食！  
横炮：我才不要错过精彩镜头！  
飞毛腿：今晚我给你实践这个姿势！  
横炮：那也不行！  
飞毛腿：炮仔，我现在就想实践这个姿势……  
横炮：那也……行……  
……  
飞毛腿：横炮你对接面板怎么打不开？  
横炮：老哥你的呢？  
飞毛腿：卧槽我的也打不开！  
横炮：纳尼？

警车关掉了摄像头，给双胞胎发了一通内线。  
刚才接受密码的时候，数据是双向传递的。你们的礼物还给你们，来而不往不是我的风格，我在里面加了点小东西，你们可以慢慢试着破解。不过在那之前，你们就管好自己的管子吧。  
PS：照片已经销毁。

汽车人基地休息室。烟幕端着低度果酒递给蓝霹雳，四下看了看。  
“平常总缠着你的双胞胎呢？”  
蓝霹雳呷了一口饮料。“不知道，今天一天都没见到他们两个。”  
烟幕招呼爵士过来，戳了戳他。“你是不是知道什么？”  
爵士的手指灵活地在杯沿打了个转。“我什么也不知道。不过你如果请我三杯高纯的话，或许我会想起来点什么。”  
烟幕的光镜闪了闪，起身去找酒保。  
爵士忽然一把拉过蓝霹雳，凑到他音频接收器旁边。“小蓝。”  
“怎么了，爵士？”  
“以后离双胞胎远点。”  
“哈？”


End file.
